


That Bond Will Never Be Broken

by SandM1827



Series: Son Shine [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandM1827/pseuds/SandM1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up with Jax and Opie for big brothers was both a blessing and a curse, depending on which day of the week it was and how badly he had been tormented. [Time stamps for brotherly moments between Jax, Stiles, and Opie.]<br/><br/>Chapter 1: Growing Up is Hard with Two Older Brothers [Humor/Fluff] - Jax and Opie try to talk to Stiles about puberty.<br/>Chapter 2: Bonds are Stronger than Blood [Angst/Fluff] - Stiles didn't know Opie wasn't his brother until Gemma told him he was her son.<br/>Chapter 3: Testy Little Spitfire [Humor] - Toddler!Stiles sits in on a club vote.<br/>Chapter 4: Lacrosse Practice [Humor] - Jax and Opie watch Stiles at lacrosse practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growing Up is Hard with Two Older Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Title of the Fic comes from See You Again by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth  
> This will be different timestamps of brotherly moments between Jax, Stiles, and Opie.  
> There won't be any real order to them, so I will try and put an age range for Stiles in the notes to give a general idea.  
> For this one he's around twelve/thirteen.  
> Gif sets for future add-ons: [Lacrosse Practice](http://stilinski-ortiz.tumblr.com/post/124886735609/son-shine-verse-jax-opie-watch-stiles-at), [Clay's Alive](http://stilinski-ortiz.tumblr.com/post/124830252725/son-shine-verse-stiles-chastises-opie-for).

There was nothing inconspicuous about the way Jax and Opie sidled up to him as he sat on the couch inside the clubhouse. They both had on matching concerned expressions, but that did not hide the mischief in their eyes.

“Stiles,” Jax smiled sweetly. Yeah, they were definitely up to something.

“Yeah?”

“Is there something you need to tell us?” Opie questioned with feigned caution.

“Uh,” He ran over a mental list of all the things he had done lately but nothing stood out in his mind. “No.”

“Are you sure?” The blond reached out a hand and squeezed his shoulder gently.

“You know you can tell us anything.” Opie assured him. “We won’t judge.”

“Are you my brothers or my two gay dads?” Seriously, they were being odd and that only meant one thing. They think they had something on him, possibly something embarrassing, and they weren’t sure what to do with that information just yet. They were testing the waters to see what his reaction might be.

“The gay thing is part of what we wanted to talk to you about.” Jax said as they both took the open seats on either side of him. “We’ve noticed your eyes wander.”

“Oh my god.” This was not happening. “I’m bisexual. Everybody knows this. It’s been that way since before I had the internet to explain sexuality to me.”

“There’s a difference between understanding your sexuality and being sexual.” He had no idea where his brothers were going with this but he really wanted to stop it before it did. “You’re a teenager now. Your body is changing. There are urges-“

“Oh my god.” He groaned loudly. “Kill me now.”

“You’ve probably come to realize your dick is for more than just pissing out of.” Jax said wryly. “I’ve noticed how often you’ve been using up the hot water at my house to ‘shower’ so-“

“Piney,” He called out to the older man who was sitting at the table a few feet away. “Make them stop.”

“Son, I think they have only just gotten started.” Thank you very much, Uncle Piney. He needed a save, not to be left out in the cold with the wolves.

“We are only trying to help.” Opie insisted through a throaty laugh.

“No you’re not.” They weren’t helpful. They were making fun of him for going through puberty. “You are being assholes.”

“That is our job.” Jax argued. “As your brothers, it is our duty to give you as much shit as humanly possible about all the crap you’re going through that we have already suffered through.”

“I wish I was an only child.”

“Now who’s being a dick?”


	2. Bonds are Stronger than Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles didn't know Opie wasn't his brother until Gemma told him he was her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> This one really should have gone first, but oh well.  
> Stiles is eight years old in this one.

They slammed through the Stilinski front door without so much as a knock. Jax zeroed in on his mother the moment they made it over the threshold. Opie’s focus was on the other occupants of the room, the lack of one specific presence to be exact.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Jax yelled in Gemma’s face. Any other day at that comment would have been met with resistance, but no one seemed inclined to stop the blond from confronting his mother.

“Where’s the kid?” He asked John while letting Jax deal with his Mama Drama.

“In my room under the bed.” The older man pointed toward the hall and gave him the go-ahead.

He jogged up the steps two at a time, leaving the Sheriff to handle the Tellers screaming match. He slowed his movements when he entered the bedroom, not wanting to spook the hiding child. He dropped to his knees and lifted the duvet to peer underneath the bed, finding the boy exactly where John said he would be.

Stiles was lying on his belly on the carpeted floor. His hands were clapped over his ears in a sad attempt to block out the noise coming from the bottom floor. There were dried tear tracks on his face, snot under his nose. He was still in his funeral suit for fucksake.

“Hey buddy,” He reached a hand out, not to grab the boy but to offer him a semblance of comfort if he wanted it. “You want to come out from under there?”

There was no verbal reply, just a shake of the head. Yeah, he didn’t think anything would be able to get the kid to willingly come out anytime soon.

“I’m going to take Gemma back to Charming, okay? Jax is going to stay here with you.” Jax and John were the unlucky bastards that had to explain the entire situation to him. “She’s not going to come up here and get you.”

There was no way in hell anyone in the house would let her near the boy now, or possibly ever again. Stiles didn’t seem to believe him though if the way he shook his head again meant anything.

“I love you, kiddo.”

“Love you too…”

* * *

 

Having to tell his little brother that Gemma was not lying about everything was not something he wanted to do. Luckily, he wasn’t alone in that conversation. John had to bear that cross as well. And Stiles was a smart kid, he seemed to understand better than most would. Of course, that didn’t mean there wasn’t confusion.

“Gemma was my first mom,” The boy summarized, eyes flickering between the adults. “Like she is yours and Opie’s mom?”

“My mom, yeah. Opie has a different mom. You met her, remember?” Jax corrected, reminding Stiles about Mary, who he had met plenty of times before.

“She’s his mom like my mom was my mom?” It was sad that the question actually made sense. Stiles was trying to ask him if Mary was Opie’s stepmom, like Claudia had been his.

“Mary is Opie’s first mom. We don’t share any parents with him.”

“But he’s our brother too.”

“Well, yeah, but, that’s because we chose him to be our brother.” Okay, Jax chose Opie to be his brother and Stiles kind of got pulled along for the ride.

It was so easy to refer to Opie as Stiles brother as soon as the boy was born. He had been Jax’s since he was a little kid. He played that role for Thomas alongside Jax. When Stiles came into their lives, it was natural for him to grab Opie’s arm and say ‘hey, this is our new brother.’ Stiles couldn’t possibly know the difference. Opie had been there just as long as Jax had, before he knew biology factored into the deal.

“We don’t share blood with him, but he’s still our brother.” He assured the boy.

* * *

 

Opie hadn’t had a chance to see Stiles since the night of the big reveal. They were trying to give John and the boy space to grieve their loss and come to terms with the truth Gemma had spilled. When Jax had come back from Beacon Hills, looking like he’d been dragged down ten miles of bad road, they made plans to spend a few weeks with the kid later in the summer if John decided letting him come to Charming wasn’t a good idea.

Surprisingly enough, John had dropped him off on the usual date, just after vacation started. The older man had pulled he and Jax aside to let them know what was going on. The boy was having some trouble. He wasn’t eating or sleeping, had been unnaturally quiet. He thought the time with his brothers would help him. He and Jax promised they would do the best they could, but it was easier said than done.

Normally, Stiles would attach himself to Jax and Opie like a limpet during his stay. They couldn’t walk a few feet away without him reattaching himself to their hip. This time though, the boy seemed to be keeping his distance, from Opie at least. It hurt to watch the kid actively avoid him. He wasn’t sure what the kids reasoning for it was, but after two days of nothing he had enough.

He waited for the right time, for when everyone was gathering in the clubhouse for lunch after a hot day in the garage. He sat at the table and waited until the boy came trudging in. He had to pass Opie to get to the couch he usually sat at while everyone ate. Opie grabbed him around the middle and pulled him onto his lap the moment he was in reaching distance.

“Opie!” He struggled a bit, but gave in quickly when he saw it was useless. “Let me go.”

“I want to talk to you.”

“You could have just said that.”

“It’s hard to say anything to you when you turn and walk out of a room when you spot me.” The boy was fine in a group, but if it was just he and Opie then he would take off in the other direction. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” He didn’t buy that for a second.

“Don’t lie to me.” There had to be some reason why the kid was avoiding. “Tell me why you are mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you.” He wanted to believe that, but it was hard when the boy wouldn’t even look at him. “I just don’t want to bother you.”

“You’ve never had any problems bothering me before.” He never seemed to think twice about putting himself in Opie’s space. “What changed?”

“Jax said…” He shot a glare in the blonds direction, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights, before the boy even finished his thought. “Jax said you weren’t my brother like he was.”

“How do you mean?”

“He’s my brother because of _Gemma_.” There was no lack of disgust in the kid’s voice as he spit out the matriarchs name. “You’re not. He said we chose you.”

“And that’s a problem because…” He couldn’t see the issue.

“I didn’t know if you wanted to be my brother, or if you just wanted to be Jax’s brother.” Stiles ducked his head and sniffled. “I chose you. It doesn’t mean you chose me.”

“Hey,” He tightened his hold on the boy. “I chose you too. I want you to be my little brother.”

“Are you sure?” He lifted his head and let Opie see the hope in his brown orbs. “You don’t have to be if you don’t want to be.”

“I chose you too.” He repeated, with more conviction. “Just because we don’t have blood between us doesn’t mean I love you any differently than Jax does. In fact, it means more than we don’t have blood between us, that we chose each other just because we wanted to be brothers. You’re stuck with Jax whether you want him or not.”

“Hey!” Jax threw a french fry at his head. “That’s just fucking rude.”

“I’m your big brother because I want to be. That is never going to change.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


	3. Testy Little Spitfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> This one's set when Stiles is a toddler, so he is referred to as Nate. It's more Stiles and Piney, with Jax and Opie being there, than it is a brotherly moment, but I decided to add it anyway.

“Really?” Clay looked at him with barely concealed irritation as Jax settled into his chair at the table with Nate on his lap. “This is church, not a daycare.”

“The only person in the garage is Gemma, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to watch him.” Clay knew he had the kid this weekend. He told everyone that he would not be around to do club shit while he had the toddler. Clay had called him in anyway. “He’s not even two, Clay. It’s not like he’s going to go blabbing to the world what he heard today.”

“Just keep him quiet.” The SAMCRO Pres ordered as the other Sons filed in. None of them uttered a damn word about the extra person in the room.

“He’s not much of a talker anyway.” The boy was a chatterbox, actually, but that was only when he felt comfortable. He was still shy around the club, having only met most of them once before. “Don’t worry, I’ve got shit to keep him occupied.”

He pulled a picture book and a small foam ball out of the diaper bag and set them on the table. The kid pushed the book aside, instead choosing to grab the ball, which he seemed to be favoring lately. He squished it in his hand, bounced it in front of him, letting Jax catch it before it got away from him.

Halfway through the meeting Nate got bored, Jax should have seen that coming. He was fidgeting in place, kicking his feet out, and huffing indignantly whenever Jax stopped the ball from going over the side of the table. At some point, while Jax was caught up talking to Clay, the boy found a way to maneuver around the wall Jax made with his arms and roll the ball across the table, straight to Opie.

Opie grinned at the boy and obediently rolled the ball back, while keeping his eyes trained on the Pres. Nate took that as some kind of permission and rolled it to Chibs next, who was more than happy to join in on the game. Jax probably should have put a stop to when he saw what was going on, but Nate had roped the majority of the table in to playing with him, so he let it go.

Clay, on the other hand, did not enjoy his club members focus being shifted from the meeting to the kid. When the ball made it back around the table, when Nate rolled it to Tig, who sat at Clay’s right, the Pres snatched it before the Sergeant at Arms could participate.

“Enough.” Clay ordered, shoving the toy back in Jax’s space. “Put it away.”

“Chill, Clay.” He wanted to tell his stepfather that Nate was only a toddler and that his attention span was pretty short, but he never got the chance.

Nate had taken the ball Clay had dropped between Jax’s arms. He tightened his fingers around it, acted as if he might bounce it on the table again or roll it toward Opie or another member, just to spite the Pres, but he did neither of those things. He lifted the ball in his hands and chucked it in Clay’s direction, landing a solid hit to the man’s cheek.

While the club members stifled their snickers of amusement, Clay could only glower at the boy, eyes wide and wild. Nate glared back, looking incredibly menacing for a baby. Jax watched the exchange with concern, wondering what the hell would happen next, when a throaty laugh from the opposite end of the table pulled his brother’s attention from the club president.

Piney was chuckling, not even caring that it was pissing Clay off. Nate seemed absolutely mesmerized by the reaction he had pulled from the old man. He smacked his hands against the table in delight as he began climbing off Jax’s lap.

“Hey. Where you going?” Jax made a move to grab the boy but he was out of his reach before he made contact.

The kid ignored him entirely, tottering off on unsteady feet. He made it to Piney’s chair without falling down or being stopped by anyone. He smiled up at the old man as if he were greeting an old friend, rather than someone he had only met twice. It was fucking adorable.

“Up.” Nate lifted his arms expectantly.

“All right.” Piney leaned down to heft the boy up and onto his lap. “You’re a testy little spitfire, aren’t ya?”

“Ya.” Nate nodded along as if he understood every word Piney was saying.

“Got some good aim with that ball too.” Piney smirked up at Clay who only scowled in response.

“Ball.” The boy made grabby hands at the item that had landed on the floor beside the President’s chair. “Ball.”

“No.” Yeah, there was no way in hell Clay would be giving that up.

“ _Mine_.” Nate was more than a little possessive of his toys.

“Here.” Jax slid the book over, hoping to stop a tantrum before it started. “You can have the ball back later.”

“What makes you think he’s not going to throw that next?” Opie chuckled.

“He could try but it wouldn’t go very far.” Even so, Piney put a hand down on the books edge to keep it in place.

The old man kept Nate occupied throughout the rest of the meeting. When Jax glanced their way toward the end of it, he couldn’t help but grin as he saw his little brother snuggled up against Piney. The old man was talking in low tones and pointing out things in the book as he flipped the pages. Nate was content to just lean back, stick his thumb in his mouth, and listen to whatever the man had to say, completely captivated by him.

“Ope,” Jax tapped a finger against the reaper. “I think your dad’s got a new favorite.”

“I think our brother’s got a new favorite.” Opie shot back and fuck if that wasn’t true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TUMBLR](http://www.stilinski-ortiz.tumblr.com/)  
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/user/SandM1827/)  
>  Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they are greatly appreciated.


	4. Lacrosse Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Gif set: [Lacrosse Practice](http://stilinski-ortiz.tumblr.com/post/124886735609/son-shine-verse-jax-opie-watch-stiles-at)  
> I used season four Teen Wolf clips for the gif set, but the chapter is actually set during Stiles and Scott's freshman year of high school.

It was pretty clear early on in the practice that Stiles did not normally spend time on the field. He was out of his element no matter what position the coach put him in, defensive or offensive. He was tripping over his own feet, he could barely catch the ball, struggled to hold onto it when he actually had it, and kept being checked by some douchebag who was supposed to be on his team. It was hard to watch.

The coach might have actually seen how Stiles was struggling had he not been focused on Jax and Opie the entire time. He'd been stealing glances at them since they arrived, eyeing them as if they were about to shoot up the place. Hindsight, Jax should have left his kutte at home if he did not want to draw attention to himself.

“I thought he was good at this.” Opie muttered in confusion as the goalie caught the ball Stiles shot over before it could pass him.

“I think we were misinformed.” _Good_ was not exactly the word he would use to describe his brother in relation to this particular game.

They both cringed in sympathy as the same kid who had been knocking Stiles down all practice had gone out of his way to do it again. It was just another hit to Stiles and his teammates, but it was the last straw for Jax.

“I’m going to kill that kid.” He tossed his cigarette to the ground and stood up, prepared to go teach the little bastard that kept fouling Stiles a lesson about what happened to people who messed with his brother.

“No.” Opie slapped a hand against his chest. “It’s a game, Jax.”

“You two know that this is a teenage boys lacrosse practice, right?” The coach questioned as he made his way over to where they were standing. “ _Teenage boys_.”

“Yeah, we know.” One of those teenage boys belonged to them, which was the whole reason they were there.

“We have a strict no drugs policy. So if you are here to sell to one of these kids-“

“It’s okay, Coach!” Stiles jogged up to them, obviously seeing his coach in rant-mode. “They’re with me.”

“With you?” The deranged man leveled Stiles with a look of concern. “Bilinski, if you are in trouble, or if you need the number to a hotline-“

“A hotline? No. They’re not-” The teenager couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the coaches assumptions. “They're my brothers.”

“Your brothers?” The Coach’s eyes flickered to them with a look of pure disbelief. “Right. Your _brothers._ Sure. I’ll get you those numbers after practice.”

“Thanks, Coach.” Stiles grinned agreeably and waited for the older man to walk away before he rounded on them. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We came to watch your practice.” They did not make the two hour trip because the scenery on the ride up was pretty.

“Why?” He narrowed his eyes critically, staring them down like they had shown up to purposefully cause problems.

“Because we can’t make it to your game.” They had better shit to do on a Friday night.

“Why do you care about my lacrosse game at all?”

“You're our brother and it’s something you’re doing.” They did not get to see him as often as they would like during the school year, so they made time when they could. “Why are you so surprised? We came to all your baseball games.”

“My baseball games were in Charming. It was Charming's community center's summer league.” It was easier for them to make it to those ones, seeing as they were home games. “I’m not even sure how I got on that league.”

“You were being a royal pain the ass,” Super-clingy royal pain in the ass. “I thought it would be a good distraction for when we had club shit to do and couldn’t babysit.”

“Oh.” He never seemed to mind it. He had been a bursting ball of excitement when Jax had first signed him up.

“The real question is,” Opie sent a dubious look to the lacrosse field. “Why aren’t you playing baseball now?”

“Scott wanted to play lacrosse. It’s the big sport here in Beacon Hills. He thought it would be a good way to meet girls.” That explained it. Boys would do anything to meet hot chicks.

“How’s that working out?”

“’How’s that working out?’” Stiles echoed through a derisive snort. “The only girl he’s seen, thanks to lacrosse, is the school nurse.”

“Yeah, well, he might be getting another date with her,” Jax nodded toward the other boy who was struggling to catch his breath. “He looks like he’s about to die.”

“Damn it, Scott. Inhaler!” Stiles yelled at him before tossing him a spare inhaler from his pocket. “Jesus.”

“No offense, but you both suck at this.” They sucked so hard. “Why did they even let you on the team?”

“I have no idea. I never thought they would, that is the only reason I agreed to try out.” Well, with that kind of logic backing his decision, what could possibly go wrong? “I thought I would humor Scott, Coach would see that we were the last two people he would ever want on his team, and then I would try out for baseball.”

“Great plan, Einstein.” Except the part where it didn’t work.

“Yeah, I guess if Scott and I wanted to pick up girls by putting on a dumb uniform alls we would have to do is take the bus to Charming and borrow yours.” Stiles tugged on the collar of Jax’s kutte. “Seems to work for you.”

“Shut up.” He huffed indignantly and slapped his brother's hand away. “It’s not a uniform. Or dumb.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TUMBLR](http://www.stilinski-ortiz.tumblr.com/)  
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/user/SandM1827/)  
>  Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR](http://www.stilinski-ortiz.tumblr.com/)  
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/user/SandM1827/)  
>  Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they are greatly appreciated.


End file.
